The One
by Breanna Dominque
Summary: Kendall and Logan are the one's for each other and happy. They have a family and a place they call home together. This is going to be a family fluff type of thang!
1. Put It All On Me

**This was inspired by the song The One by Tamar Braxton and not really meant to be all that long. I'm not sure exactly what I want to do with this story/1-shot but I hope y'all enjoy. And reviews are always welcome.**

**The One**

**Put It All On Me**

* * *

The sun peaked through the windows. Taking over the once dark space and filling it with warmth. Light finding gently closed brown eyes, causing them to crinkle up and try to hide away from the rays. A chuckle resonated through the room as Kendall watched his husband try to hide under the covers as if he were a child. Logan pulled the covers away and pouted at him, but then he giggled as well. The essence of tranquility and love could be seen by anyone observing their display.

Is it possible for someone to be this happy? Logan found himself smiling and laughing everyday. It couldn't possibly be this blissful to be in love with someone for so long. To not get bored with them or tired of seeing the same person. But instead, waking up with a huge grin on his face to the man of his dreams. The one that he built a family with and could not imagine life without. After struggles and hardships they overcame them all and became stronger with each other. Becoming a force to be reckoned with.

Kendall knew very well how much he meant to Logan. He loved the smaller man with just as much love and compassion as Logan did for him and that was never going to change. The blonde knew that Logan was one in a million and no one was like his Logie. He doesn't want anybody else because all be needs is Logan and the family they created together.

Humming, Kendall pulled the smaller man close to him. Resting his head on top of the other's and wrapping his strong arms around Logan's waist. Which earned him a delighted moan from Logan who cuddled himself into the blonde's neck. Breathing in the heady scent of his husband. It was earthy and enticing, having a very addicting pull to the smart male.

"Good morning, Logie." Kendall said, his voice raspy from sleep. He kissed the top of the Logan head and rubbed small circles on his lower back.

"Morning, babe." Purred Logan as he leaned into the touches. Loving the one who has his heart so much more. Just like any other day, Logan finds himself fallen even more in love with Kendall. It was great and gave him another thing to look forward to the next day.

"How did I get so lucky?" Kendall chuckled, as his looked down at the smaller man's face. He couldn't love anyone else more than Logan, it'd be impossible.

Logan smiled and tilted his head up to kiss his green-eyed husband. It was still just like their first kiss. So personal and intimate. Intoxicating and alluring. Reminding them both of the chance that they took to get each other's love. Reminiscing on their newly blossoming love.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing... Well, after you dated a few (too many) people, you" Logan paused and pointed to Kendall, "finally realized that you had me." Then pointed to himself and winked at Kendall.

The blonde simpered and placed a light kiss on the shorter man's rosy cheek. "Thank god. I didn't need any of those other people. They were more of a disposable relationship thing. But when I met you and we went out, I discovered I need you." Kendall spoke gently into Logan's ear as he caressed the other man's cheek, the same place he had just pressed his lips to.

Logan felt all giddy and bubbly inside. The words from Kendall still effected him like the first time they met. This was their love. A love that seemed never ending and aged just like wine. It kept getting better with time.

"It's nice to know you felt the same as me then." Logan smiled and scooted back into his favorite place in between Kendall's neck. Loving the absolute completeness they felt within one another. Kendall and Logan knew that they were the one's for each other.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed when the two heard their master bedroom door being opened slowly and the pitter-patter of feet that followed. Kendall and Logan smiled at each other, knowing exactly who the little creepers were.

"Be really quiet, Aaliyah." The two heard their oddest daughter, Allison, whisper to their youngest daughter, Aaliyah.

Soon Kendall and Logan's bed was invaded by their two children. The two girls going in between their dads and Aaliyah snuggled up to Logan, laying her head on his chest, while Allison squeezed her way in between Kendall so she could cuddle with him.

Kendall and Logan scooted closer together more so that way they all embrace in a warm family hug. The small girls elated to be in their dad's arms. Peace and serenity surrounded them all as they relinquished into this family moment. It was like they were all putting their love on each other.


	2. She's A Knight!

**Still not completely sure what I'm going to do with this story but I hope you guys enjoy. And thank you all for all the reviews, favorites and follows I got. Please keep review and keep reviewing:-)**

**The One**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Daddy! Pops! Wake up! Today I go to school." Allison yelled as she jumped on her dads' bed. The couple laying underneath the covers woke with a jerk. Kendall blinked a couple of times, still holding Logan securely to his chest. While the smaller husband yawned before he checked the time.

Logan's tired brown eyes went wide as he read the red numbers on the alarm clock. It was 5 in the morning. They didn't have to wake up until 7:30. He sighed, then pulled the green-eyed girl down in between he and Kendall. Logan kissed her forehead before saying, "Sonny, it's to early to get ready now, sweety."

The raven-haired girl huffed out a breath and pouted. "But Daddy, you always say it's good to be early." Allison said, looking very confused as she furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her left to the left. Kendall chuckled. It was an adorable trait that she had pulled up from Logan who did the same thing when he was confused. (Which wasn't that often considering how amazingly smart he is.)

She was so much like Kendall but at the same time a lot like Logan as well. Five years old and with spunk like her hockey playing father. Allison was a Knight definition. Caring, charming and just as stubborn as her blonde father. However, the green-eyed little girl also had a thirst for knowledge, and was already well put together... for a five-year old anyways.

Kendall looked at the alarm clock and his made a face. Logan giggled at him while sat up on the bed until his back was resting against the bed post and the other two in the bed did the same.

Shaking his head, Kendall stretched his arms before turning back to his daughter. He smiled tenderly at her when he saw that she copied him by stretching and was looking at him now with expecting eyes. He and Logan grinned at each other. A warm feeling surfacing in the pit of their stomachs as they both shared the same thought. How were they so lucky?

"Sonny, we have a lot of time before you have to go to kindergarten, love. You can sleep in here until it's really time for you to go baby girl." Kendall said to her knowing she'd be happy with that idea. Allison loved cuddling up to them and so did Aaliyah.

"Okay, Pops!" She agreed enthusiastically. Smiling, she snuggled up to him. Laying her small head on his chest. Kendall smiled as he looked down at her. Logan melted at the sight. The only thing missing was Aaliyah.

* * *

The smart male slowly got out of the bed and made his way out of his and Kendall's master bedroom. Making it down the hallway, he walked into his three-year old's bedroom and checked on her. The small blonde girl was dreaming peacefully. Logan felt a soft smile tug the corner of his lips as he bent over to pick the sleeping girl up. Aaliyah stirred a bit but then relaxed at Logan's warm embrace, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

Once the smaller husband got back to his bedroom, Logan set her down in the covers next to Allison before climbing in himself. Instantly the four members of the Knight family wrapped themselves into each others embrace. A thing that came natural to them.

* * *

To say Logan was freaking out would be an understatement. The lithe man was a mess. His and Kendall's first-born child was going to school for the first time! Yes, he obviously knew this but it had finally sank in that he wouldn't be with Allison with him all day anymore. There was an unwanted feeling that came to him when he thought of that. His little girl was growing up and time had seemed to go by so fast already.

But on top of this Logan feared, just like any parent, how school would be for her. Would she make friends easily like Kendall did. Or will she be cursed like Logan used to be and be to shy to really talk and make friends. Could her teacher teach her properly?

Maybe he was over reacting. Logan shouldn't be this nervous for her. Allison already had a friend, Sophia, James and Carlos's daughter was starting kindergarten as well and they were going to be in the same class. So he didn't have to worry about her being alone and friendless.

"Logie stop worrying yourself so much. She'll be fine. She's a knight remember." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear. His long arms wrapped around the smaller male's waist, pulling his Logan's back to his chest.

They were both standing in the kitchen. Logan had forgotten he was in the middle of packing Allison's lunch when these thoughts invaded his mind.

"Yeah, but she's also a Mitchell..." Logan muttered, leaning into Kendall as he finished up with Allison's food. Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan. He kissed his smart husband on the neck, loving the way Logan shuddered, before started to talk.

"Which is another reason she'll be fine today. Sonny loves to learn just like her Daddy." The blonde stated confidently. Logan laughed as he turned around in Kendall's arms until they were now facing to face. He grinned up at the taller man and pulled him into a kiss. Logan really did fall more in love with Kendall every day. It was a wonderful mystery.

* * *

Logan and Allison were sitting in the car in front of her elementary school. She looked excited but nervous as her vivid green eyes watched some of the kids gather inside of the school.

"Are you ready Sonny?" Logan asked hesitantly. Her attention turned to him and she bit her bottom lip before slowly nodding her head, making her cute piggy tails shake. Logan smiled at her before they got out of the car.

When they were walking inside, Logan felt a small hand grab his. Looking down, he saw how scared Allison looked. He stopped mid-stride and bent down until he was at he height. Wearing a look of concern as he looked at her. Logan smiled at her, trying to get her to relax a little and she did. "You don't have to be nervous. Sophia's going to be there and you guys are going to have fun today. Your teacher told me you guys are going to be counting and singing the alphabet." He sooth and watched as a slow and steady smile grew on her face. Logan stood back up and they continued on to Allison's classroom.

Once they got there, Allison tugged on his pants. Logan looked down at her. But then he got back down to her level. She smiled at him, then hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you Daddy." She said and Logan's chest tightened.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweety." He kissed her forehead before she went off with the class. Logan watched as she interacted with Sophia and her new classmates and smiled fondly. Yeah, he had nothing to worry about.


End file.
